The Thirteenth Nightmare
by Efrain Hernandez
Summary: After witnessing his girlfriend being killed, Charles vows to avenge her death and put an end to the supernatural killer once and for all. Set after "The Final Nightmare", this is the first of a two part story. Please read and review! CHAPTER THREE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**The Thirteenth Nightmare**

Written by Efrain Hernandez

Based on the characters and story by Wes Craven

By the time Charles had finally kicked down the bathroom door in the two story white house that was farthest from campus, he caught the last glimpse of Sonia's convulsing body twist and break in the most impossible angles. Charles knew she had been fighting back long and hard but her manipulator, who was inhumanly stronger, did not let her go. She trashed wildly in the bathtub water with her head plunging backwards into the foamy soap. She saw Charles lunge for her in the corner of her eyes and then outstretched her hand towards him. Charles dove his arms into the water and embraced her. Sonia watched her savior pull her upwards and away from the bathroom. In her mind she knew he was good. Then Sonia screamed as a slit in her neck opened up. First, the folds of her skin opened up like lips, then the trachea collapsed and then finally the esophagus was slowly cut open like tendered meat. With every breath she was pushing out a pool of blood from her neck. Sonia was bled dry and Charles watched it all happen.

_She wasn't asleep_, Charles whispered in the absence of sleep. He had repeated those words to himself every night since and with thought followed the question of her death.

_How?_

Charles returned to the two story white house nearly three months later. He slowed his motorcycle to a stop in front of the residence but never took off his helmet. The house was still and seemingly empty. He wondered if any of Sonia's sisters were left after the incident. After looking at the silver sedan in the driveway, Charles parked his bike and walked towards the front door. The symbols over the front door chilled him. He read them aloud in his head as a memento and then pushed the memory back out. _Kappa Delta Chi_. The sorority meant everything Sonia. Thoughts soon filled him with the night he lost Sonia and the progressive hell he went through afterwards.

Charles knocked on the front door and waited. A small woman answered the door and frightfully scurried behind it at the first glimpse of the stranger wearing the helmet. Charles slid the helmet off and smiled.

"Charlie!" The woman immediately allowed him in and locked the door behind them.

She gave him a warm hug and offered him a glass of water. "How are you?"

Charles nodded. "Fine Mrs. Douglass, and yourself?"

Mrs. Douglass gave Charles a forced smile and shrugged. "Living. What brings you back here Charlie? I know it must be painful to look back."

"Are the girls home? I'd like to speak with them, mainly the seniors."

Mrs. Douglass sat down on the living room sofa with Charles on her opposite. She looked directly at him and quivered. Her eyes glistened with a dormant pain. She watched Charles for a few moments more until she understood that he did not know.

"I'm sorry Charles but the girls…they're not with us."

Charles was unmoved, only convinced.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mrs. Douglass," Charles began "when did this happen?"

"Rosie died a few weeks after Sonia's death, then Tania, Abby and then Lori just this past weekend." Mrs. Douglass struggled to push the last few words out of her mouth but after a momentary pause she continued her conversation. "The juniors have already left to their homes. No one's here."

Charles nodded and sipped from his glass. There was no one he could warn next and with the authorities keeping all eyes on him, he'd have to plan his moves carefully.

"Mrs. Douglass, I need to speak with the girls. Could you let them know that I'm looking for them?"

Mrs. Douglass nodded. "Of course. Is everything alright?"

Charles gave her a thumbs up. "Everything's fine."

* * *

The twelve inch blade sunk into the side of the meat that was hanging from the ceiling of one of the meat shop's freezers. Charles twisted the handle and then yanked the blade back out. Not a drop of blood leaked out. He eyed the frozen meat from top to bottom and quickly pushed the blade back into it.

"What the hell are we doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Charles's quivering friend stammered in the cold of the freezer. He tightly embraced his chest with both arms.

Charles stepped away from the meat and wiped the blade on his apron. He dropped the knife onto a tray of other blades and tools and sat down on a stool. Charles seemed to have no effect from the freezer's plummeting temperatures.

"Mac, am I a reasonable man?" Charles asked.

"What?" Mac had trouble pronouncing the 'w'.

"Would you think twice if I did something crazy…unusual maybe." Charles stared at his friend and waited for an answer.

"Um, no? What? Why are we talking about this here?" Mac pushed his glasses back on his nose.

Charles got back up and motioned his hand for Mac to follow. He led his friend to the far end of the freezer where tall cabinets lined the wall. Charles reached into one of the cabinets and pulled something out that was wrapped in brown paper. Mac prayed that it wasn't a body part. When Charles had finished unfolding it he raised the content into the air and admired its frosted surface.

"It's a gauntlet." Mac declared dully.

"One of a kind too. I made it myself." Charles slid the armored glove over his right hand and felt the pressure of the armor weigh squeeze his fingers. It was heavy in nature but fluid in its movements. Charles loved how effortlessly it moved with his hands. He handed Mac a large butcher's knife from within the cabinet and smiled.

"Charlie?"

Charles was already several yards from Mac. He steadied his legs and waved Mac forward.

Mac opened his mouth in question.

"I'll explain everything later, Mac. I want you to first come at me as fast as you can with that knife and stab me."

"God! hell no. No way Charlie." Mac put the knife back into the cabinet. "I thought you were over your cutting days."

"Mac, pick up the knife."

"I will not! I've been through three months of hell trying to piece you back together and I refuse to be a part of your death wish."

Charles smiled and relaxed his stance. His prediction of Mac's reaction came true. Charles walked up to Mac and held onto his arms.

"Do I look like I have a death wish?"

Mac thought for a moment.

"Tell you what," Charles took out the knife and placed it back in Mac's hands, "I'll explain this to you only if you promise to knife me."

Mac looked at the knife for a moment and sighed. "You lost it."

Charles stood back in his steady stance, letting his arms hang, and nodded at his friend. Mac, too uncomfortable to put his full effort into the run but too exhilarated too stop, raised the knife and grunted.

Charles grabbed the knife with the gauntlet and crumbled it like tin. Mac dropped the ruined blade and stared at the gauntlet, speechless.

"Charles, explain…pronto."

Charles made a fist with the gauntlet and relished the success of the experiment. He imagined using it and he imagined enjoying it every second of it.

"Sonia was murdered," Charles said while looking at the gauntlet's intricate details, "so was her sisters."

"They're dead too?" Mac exclaimed.

Charles nodded. "I've been having dreams about their deaths…and so far they've been right."

"Charlie, you're losing me."

"Sonia's best friend, Rosie, died in her sleep and soon after more sisters began dropping like flies." Charles flexed his fingers in and out before looking straight into Mac's eyes. "I saw how they died."

"Charles, we've talked about this. This doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't now, but it will. I had another dream last night and it had one of the Junior sisters being killed. I didn't even get a chance to talk with anyone else."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"This gauntlet is made with a synthetic alloy, one of the strongest there is, and I've designed it to kill the thing that murdered Sonia and the girls."

"So you're a part-time meat packer, welder turned vigilante." Mac rubbed the back of his head. "Charlie, I think you need more time to think about this-"

"It's not finished yet. I haven't added the final…details to it." Charles placed the gauntlet back into the cabinet. "When I finish training and preparing to kill the bastard," he turned back to Mac, "then I'll stop to think."

Mac felt pity in the back of his heart. "He doesn't exist, Charlie."

Charles leaned against the cabinets and crossed his arms. "The devil exists Mac and his name's Fred Krueger."

Mac saw the blaze of vengeance in his friend and said no more.

* * *

The bottle of beer was full of air now and not a drop of alcohol was left. Susana sat the bottle next to her and gulped the last bit of the beer down her throat. She wiped the mess she had made on her chin with the tip of her sleeve and smiled as the party was filled with an uproar of drunken college kids. Her friends had handed her high fives and all eyes, especially from the boys, were on her that night. She had just won a chugging contest against the rising Junior of her brother fraternity.

"Go cowgirl! Go cowgirl!"

Susana leaned back on the couch and smiled. Being the only one from Texas had it's perks along with the typical stereotype.

"Susana!"

She heard her big, a sister mentor, cry out over the volume of music and chatter. When she looked up Susana's vision fuzzed in and out of focus as Lisa stormed into the living room. Susana stood up shakily and squinted.

"Lisa, that you? Hey sis! Want a drink?"

Lisa shook her head frantically and pulled her in. Susanna's smiled quickly faded.

"Susie, we've got to go. Something terrible happened to Rebecca last night."

Susanna rubbed her eyes and furrowed her eyes. "What? What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Lisa watched as Susanna wobbled around. "Susanna, are you drunk? Susanna?"

Susanna wanted to protest but instead found herself facing the floor. She quickly got up and steadied herself.

"I'm so sorry about that Lis', I promise to you I'm not though." Susanna looked around for Lisa but couldn't find her. In fact, she couldn't find anyone. The entire living room was empty. The music had stopped and the speakers were now playing static. The red cups that held beer and liquor were now tipped over all on top of the floors. Their contents spilled into a pool of mixed drinks. Susanna wandered around the living room and kitchen, calling out names she'd hoped would answer back. To her grief no was else was with her.

She called out her big's name one more time. "Lisa!"

She then heard a faint coughing noise. Susanna followed the sound to the back yard where the fraternity had their swimming pool. Her heart stopped when she saw a trail of blood lead from inside of the house to the group of people hunching over the sides of the swimming pool.

"Lisa?" Susanna's voice was frail.

Lisa was among the others who lined the sides. They were kneeling on the ground with their heads close to the water. One by one they took turns vomiting bronze and clear liquids into the pool which soon turned into a nasty shade of gold.

Susanna clapped her hands over her nose and mouth. Everything smelled of hot vomit and alcohol. Her eyes widened when she saw Lisa take her turn. None of them bothered to look up at Susanna.

"What are you doing?" She stammered.

Suddenly, the people stopped what they were doing and turned to face Susanna. Susanna shook her head in protest and turned to run back into the house. She had moved two feet when a high pitched and ear splitting screech came from within the house. She heard metal move and then light tapping. Susanna stepped backwards and when she saw what was making the noises emerge from the door, she broke into a full run. Susanna's weight then collapsed onto the hard cement as Lisa grabbed a hold of her ankles. Susanna then screamed and kicked her way from the horde of outstretched hands. She pushed herself up on her feet and ran again.

Susanna forced every muscle in her body to move away from the pool but a sting surrounding her neck caused her to plummet back on to her face. The sting intensified and in a swift move she was pulled backwards, dragging her face against the ground along the way. Susanna picked at the sting around her neck with her fingers and had gotten some of the slack loose but only for a second. Time stopped for her and the second long breath was all she had to take before she felt warm liquid envelop her entire body.

Susanna swam to the surface of the pool and pulled away what felt like a rope around her neck. She gasped for air and tried to reach for the pool's ledge. The people surrounding the pool were now diving into the pool along with her. They used their numbers to tug and push her around in the pool. The rope lying at the bottom of the pool was reeled up by the noisemaker in the house. Susanna recognized the face of the man who stood on the ground above her. He twisted the rope around his arm and grinned.

**CAN YOU SWIM COWGIRL?** The man's chuckled echoed into the depths of her ears.

Susanna was mute. She could only feel the fingers and hands wrap around her arms and waist. Her horror was fixed on the man's face.

**WHAT'S WRONG? CAN'T SCREAM? HOW 'BOUT I HELP YOU WET THAT WHISTLE OF YOURS.**

Then she went down. Susana could scream now but felt the air bubble out of her mouth instead. The pool water filled her lungs instead. She fought but the others pushed her down further. She breathed and swallowed gulps of alcohol and vomit. The acid burned her skin and the system of organs inside of her. The air escaped her and the new weight finally took hold of her as she screamed her way to the bottom of the pool.

The man standing over the pool grinned menacingly.

**AWW. I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO FISH HER OUT THEN.**

Susanna drifted in and out of two worlds. She felt the hotness of the sick mixture smother her body but soon felt the relief of being back in the air conditioned living room. Dozens of hushed eyes were now staring down at her. Lisa was mouthing something but the thundering pressure of the pool water in the other world was drowning that sound out. Susanna blinked twice and she was back in the pool, watching in terror as the bodies above her swam downwards.

Susanna felt a painful pressure on her chest and the pool vanished. The same Junior whom she had competed against was giving her CPR. He pressed down onto her chest and she heaved. He ordered everyone to step away as he held onto the top and bottom halves of her mouth. Lisa cupped her mouth and prayed as Susanna rolled her eyes back.

"I'm going to do it again! Somebody called the ambulance!" The Junior shouted over the minors who were holding beer bottles and beverages. He pressed down on Susanna's chest and took a deep breath, ignoring the stench coming from her mouth. The Junior breathed in all that he could until he finally collapsed backwards with a bloody mouth. The living room was ablaze with screams and panic. Blood rushed out from two holes at the bottom of Susanna's jaw and the inside of her mouth. She held onto her open mouth with her hands like a fish stuck on a hook and screamed. In the other world the grinning man laughed hysterically as he held Susanna's body over the pool with two long blades that hooked through her jaw and out of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles lifted his head up from resting on top of his arms. Something in the back of his mind told him that Susanna was dead now. He rubbed his eyes, finished another energy drink and continued working. His fingers busied themselves with screwdrivers and bolts. Occasionally he would use a knife sharpener but that was to detail the edges. Charles focused particularly on trying to keep the project together by pinning it down with weights. He wanted it perfect.

A knock on his door made him lunge for a towel which he quickly draped over his project.

"Come in." He called out from within the basement.

Mac opened Charles's basement door and slowly moved down the declining steps.

"I've tried calling you."

Charles looked at his cell phone on his worktable and noticed the _missed call _alert.

"Oh. I guessed I missed that call. What's up?"

Mac stopped at the bottom step.

"Nothing, really. What are you working on?" He peered over Charles shoulder looking at the scattered tools around him. There was a bulge with pointed edges underneath a sheet in the center of the work bench.

"I'm fixing up a toaster." Charles quickly replied.

"Toaster huh? You sure? It's not that creepy glove of yours?"

Charles shook his head and crossed his arms. "No. Want something to drink?"

Mac shrugged. "Eh- why not?"

Charles turned of the light above the work table and guided Mac back up the stairs to the kitchen in his house. He shut the door behind him and locked it. After Mac sat down in a nearby chair and taking a beer that Charles had handed to him, Charles leaned against the counter top and waited.

Mac took his time on the beer and said nothing.

"You're stalling." Charles said after a moment of silence.

"Stalling?"

"Give me the disc I asked for, Mac." Charles outstretched his hand towards him.

Mac twirled the beer inside the bottle and sighed. He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out an unwritten disc within a case. He dropped the case into Charles' hand.

"Charles, what are you going to expect to find in here?"

"Anything I need to know. I've got the plan but I need to lure him out first. There are others who's done it before." Charles flipped the case in his hands and hoped that the information in it was actually going to be useful this time.

Mac stood up and placed one hand on Charles' shoulder. "I'm worried about you buddy. Let's talk about this before you get hurt."

"He won't get to touch me."

"It's not him that I'm worried about." Mac looked at Charles' hands and saw hundreds of nips and pricks covering the palm of his hands.

"What are you _really _doing down there?"

"I appreciate you helping me out Mac, but I think it's time for you to go." Charles looked heavily into Mac's eyes and then walked towards the fridge to grab another energy drink.

Mac nodded. "Anytime Charles." Then he left out through the kitchen door.

A small ping tugged in his chest as he watched his friend leave in silence. He drank away the feeling and entered into the basement again. He slid back into his chair and pulled the sheet off of his project. Turning on the light and cracking the knuckles in his hand, Charles continued working late into the day.

* * *

"Lisa!" A young woman opened the front door of her apartment for another person. She hugged her tightly before lettering her in. "Quick, come in!"

Lisa hurried into her apartment and dropped a suitcase next to the couches in the living room. She turned to the other woman and folded her hands in front of her. The other woman saw the concern in her eyes and quickly closed the door.

"Ava," Lisa began, "Susanna-"

"I know." Ava nodded. She rushed to embrace her once more before guiding her room. "Tell me all about it."

Lisa dabbed her eyelids with the tip of her shirt and slumped down on Ava's bed. Ava followed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She embraced her tightly wondering when the rest of the Kappa Delta Chi's would arrive.

"I tried to get her out of there but dammit! She had to drink so much!"

"What did you see?"

"I got there as fast as I could after I saw her in my dreams."

"You did too?"

Lisa nodded. "By the time I arrived Susanna passed out. Jason tried to revive her but.."

"What?"

"_He _got to her before she regained consciousness."

"Who? Jason?"

Lisa shook her head and shut her eyes. A terrible image had crossed her mind. Ava saw the pain in her expression and understood who she was referring too.

"It never stops, does it?"

"I don't know Lisa."

"I mean it all started with that bitch Sonia."

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Ava snapped.

"I'm sorry but-"

"You still think it's her fault."

Lisa didn't reply.

"She tried to warn us, Lisa."

"Look how that's helped us so far."

"Rosaline didn't believe her."

"Neither did Tania."

"Abigail and Lori did though. They listened to her and they knew what was going to happen to all of us."

"Yeah well…they're gone too."

Ava thought about their sisters. "Susanna's eight…" She thought aloud.

"What?"

"Eight murders so far. When will he stop?"

Lisa couldn't answer her back.

When did you last see him?" She asked.

"Last night, in a dream I had about…" Ava stopped herself from saying anymore.

"What is it?" Lisa's eyes widened.

"You, Lisa. You."

* * *

"-_in other news, serial killer Robert Carpenter has finally been caught by the Springwood Police Department earlier this afternoon. He has been called "The Springwood Slasher II" after his thematic imitations to the original_-"

Charles turned off the small television in his basement and returned to his work. He was wiping away metallic residue and dust from his worktable when the encased disc caught his eye. He picked up the disc and looked at it briefly before pulling in his laptop near him.

Charles inserted the disc into his laptop and began exploring its files. He found the usual snippets of past newspaper articles written about teenagers dying in their sleep since 1984. The screen reflected off of his tired eyes as he clicked on one article to the next. Other files were even earlier articles about a man named Frederick Charles Krueger who was tried for the murders of several young children.

His eyes darted from one page to the next.

_In 1966, Krueger was arrested for the murders of missing children. Because the search warrant was not signed correctly, all evidence was considered inadmissible and Krueger was released in 1968. _

Charles took a deep breath as he read the following page.

_Later that same night, the neighborhood parents of the children Krueger had killed took the law into their own hands, finding Krueger in his boiler room and burning him to death. Krueger's remains were taken to Penny Brothers Auto Salvage and locked in the trunk of an old red Cadillac. _

He went back several pages.

_Frederick Krueger's back-story begins with a tragic incident involving his mother in the early 1940s. During a Christmas holiday, a young nun named Sister Mary Helena was trapped inside the Westin Hills psychiatric hospital for the criminally insane. For days, she was raped and tortured numerous times by the one hundred patients confined there. _

"The bastard son of a thousand maniacs," Charles muttered to himself.

_When she was found, she was barely clinging to life and was now pregnant. Months later, after a breech birth, Frederick Charles Krueger was born and given up for adoption. Krueger was placed with an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood who abused him physically and emotionally. As a teenager, Krueger exhibited sociopath behavior, which included killing small animals. He was often ridiculed by classmates, which made him an outsider in social circles. In his late teens, Krueger was shown to enjoy the beatings and associated pain with pleasure. He also learned the "secret of pain" from self-mutilation and got his revenge against his adoptive father by killing him._

Charles jumped away from the laptop as he heard his cellular ring.

"Mac?"

"_Charles, I found the second disc. Did you want me to come over later_?"

"Sure Mac. That'd be fine."

"_Alright, well…just let me know if you need anything_-"

"Goodbye Mac."

Charles hung up and continued reading.

_Later in adulthood, Krueger married a woman named Loretta and soon had a daughter named Kathryn. Kathryn was still a little girl when children from the neighborhood went missing and were later found dead. It is suspected that Loretta was killed by Krueger after discovering a secret section in the Krueger's basement where he had kept many different tools of tortures, photographs of the missing children and versions of his famous instrument of death: a leather glove designed with razor blades to fit every finger except the thumb. Krueger worked at the local power plant's boiler room where he had killed the missing neighborhood children. For a time the police were unable to solve the cases and newspapers dubbed the mysterious killer as the "Springwood Slasher"._

Charles continued to explore more of the disc's contents before settling on one mysterious file. He doubled clicked on the last icon in the folder. He watched as an image of a newspaper clipping began to load onto the screen. It was dated after the death of Fredrick Krueger. As the image slowly developed, Charles read the description above it.

_The Krueger family was shown to reside in Fredrick Krueger's childhood home at 1428 Elm Street._

Charles waited for the image to finish loading and then sighed a deep and heavy breath as he pressed his hands behind his head.

"God, Why _that _house?"

He was staring at a picture of a two story white house; the same two story white house that was also the Kappa Delta Chi Sorority house.

Charles leapt from his seat, grabbed his jacket and keys and rushed out of his house. The empty house now echoed the screeching tires of Charles's car.

A while later Mac entered into Charles's dark house with a spare key and called out his name. He wandered around the home, turning on the lamps, until he realized Charles had left. Mac pulled out another encased disc from his pocket and placed it on top of a nearby coffee table. Mac then squatted down on top of a chair and sighed. He watched the red sunset through the living room window and began tapping his fingers on the chair's arm as he waited.

"_Where are you_?" He hummed.

Mac lifted himself back up and began walking towards the kitchen. As he headed for the fridge to grab a beer, Mac's eyes fell onto the basement door. He bit his lower lip and began fidgeting with his fingers until, finally, he hurried into the basement.

He footsteps pounded against the floorboards as he made his way down. To his surprise the light over the work table was still on and underneath it's luminescent glow was Charles's secret. Mac's heart pounded as he stepped closer to the table. The project was still draped over by the sheet but as neared closer to the table, Mac could make out several small lumps underneath the sheet followed by jagged points about a few inches from the lumps. Mac curled his fingers underneath the sheet and removed it.

"Dear god."

Mac was immobilized as he stood staring down at Charles's shining reinforced gauntlet. The armored glove was now redesigned and enhanced with four six inch razor blades extended from the index, middle, ring and little finger.

"This can't be yours. It can't be." Mac panicked as he dialed Charles's cellular. "C'mon, pick up dammit!"

Charles's phone began to ring in his pocket as his body was slammed against the car's hood.

"Please! Let me go! I've got to get to that house!" Charles was shouting at the police officer who was now handcuffing him behind his back. Charles's car was still idling about a hundred feet from the Kappa Delta Chi house. The police car's brilliant red and blue lights were flashing behind it.

"You have the right to remain silent…" The cop began.

Charles had gone too fast to be unnoticed and had he been discreet about his approach to the Sorority house he would've made it. He saw his opportunity vanish as he was pulled back up and shoved into the back of the police car. Charles tried to press his face against the glass as far as he could to get a better look but through the thickness of the night he saw nothing inside the house. The police car peeled away from the street leaving Charles a distancing glimpse of the house on 1428 Elm Street.

* * *

Lisa rolled over on her side away from the apartment window and closed her eyes. She tucked the blanket between her feet and tugged the rest of its slack over her shoulder. Imagining herself rolled up in her sheets Lisa then started to listen to her own breathing. It was pitch dark in the room that Ava had offered her which was her roommate who had gone for the weekend. As snug as she was in bed, she was far from comfortable. She laid awake, still, after endless hours of re-watching Susanna's death in her mind. She felt even more guilty with every passing second that she could not take back.

"Everything alright, Lisa?" Ava's silhouette peered over the side of the door.

Lisa opened her eyes and bolted up in bed. She nodded and tried to smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If there's anything you need just let me know. I'll be in the other room. Goodnight."

"Goodnight- Oh, how was the chat with Broderick?" Lisa managed to say.

Even in the darkness Lisa could still make out Ava's smile. "Another two months of service before he'll get to come back home."

"He'll make it." Lisa said quietly.

"I know he will…I just hope I do until then."

Lisa hoped the darkness would hide the strictness of her face. She said her final 'goodnight' with a dry mouth and went to sleep. Ava shut the door and walked back to her room.

Lisa closed her eyes once more before drifting off into a deep sleep, all the while listening to the wind hum through the apartment's gutter. In the back of her mind the wind's whistling reminded her of a beat she once heard as a little girl. She mouthed the words as her body descended into a world of darkness and sleep.

"_One…two…"_

Ava walked into her room and shut her door. She smiled at her laptop before closing it, remembering the erotic conversation she had with her distant boyfriend. One of her sinful pleasures was teasing Broderick with a show of sensual displays and dances in front of the web cam. There was nothing more she loved than to break him into submission and have him wishing for more. Of course, after she'd reveal a nipple slip or a quick frontal flash by opening up her bath robe, Ava would pretend to yawn and declare that she would retire for the night. Broderick, at this point, would groan and beg for more. It was a weekly routine that Ava and Broderick had the luxury to experience.

Ava changed into her usual nightgown which consisted of going pantless in one of Broderick's large shirts. It fit like a dress to her. She then curled up into her bed sheets and turned off the light. As she tried to steady her mind in the quiet of the night, Ava suddenly thought of Broderick and their past adventures beneath the sheets. She smiled at the thought and curled her toes. The images of them together was warming her back up and body responded very quickly to it. She bit her lower lip and sighed, wishing that Broderick was with her there and then. But the reality was stronger and her smiled faded. Ava punched her pillow aggressively and then returned to sleep.

Not soon after, however, Ava opened her eyes again to the darkness in her room. She felt something inside her, not unlike Broderick himself. However, it had a different approach than what she was used to.

Ava laid flat on her back as she laid still and quiet. Her curiosity overwhelmed her reasoning. Something was sliding into her with ease. Her senses electrified with the touch of her invader. She heard another quick _Shpf! _and her head began spinning. Her breathing was shallow, rapid and then it was cold.

Ava's heart skipped a beat as the bed moaned. A foreign weight was pushing her bed downwards and was creeping along towards her. Ava realized her imagination was not playing tricks; someone was there with her.

As Ava's breathing turned into a light panting, her eyes widened in terror as a macabre of a face man emerged from the darkness and into the moonlight. She saw the man's face pulse and twitch as he moved closer. He was now nose to nose with her and Ava saw his roasted skin in clear view. His face was charred, torn, cracked and destroyed. Then her eyes met his own demonic glare.

**SOLDIER BOY LEFT YOU A COLD FISH DIDN'T HE?**

The man's voice growled with a stench that burned her nostrils and mouth. Ava responded with a faint whimper. She was completely unable to move.

**THEN LET'S FEEL HOT AGAIN!**

Ava shook her head in panic and looked down towards her legs. The man had hiked up Broderick's shirt and held an object inside of her. The darkness obscured most of his had but she could feel him controlling whatever it was. The man cackled as he pushed the object further in. Ava's face twisted with anguish and pain. She tried to say something but the man clutched Ava's neck and squeezed. Ava heard the crumbling of bone and cartilage in her neck and the _shnk! _from below.

With the blood escaping her head, Ava suddenly saw the man disappear as she moved back into consciousness. He was gone but the pressure of his hand on her throat and the searing pain between her legs told her he was far from leaving.

Ava closed her eyelids, barely focusing on the blurry man that focused in and out of view, and then opened them back up again. Again he was gone but in her mind she still heard his monstrous voice.

**HOW 'BOUT A WARM UP? LET'S TRY A SET OF FINGER PUSH UPS! **

Ava let out a bellowing scream as she rolled her eyes downwards to her lower abdomen and saw a splatter of blood explode from between her legs.

In the next room Lisa shuffled and kicked in her sleep as she dreamt of nightmarish things being done to Ava, never once waking up to the blood chilling shrieks that echoed the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can help you with your problem son."

"Get off me!"

Charles kicked away a dirty beggar who had leapt onto the ground in front of him from the shadows of the alley. The beggar reached out for him with a filthy hand and smiled. Charles ignored the beggar and continued walking down the street.

"I don't know your name son!" The beggar shouted.

Charles shoved his hands into his pockets and watched the back of the person in front of him.

"But I've seen you in my dreams! I've seen both of you- even Sonia."

Charles clasped his hands over his ears and walked faster.

"I keep hearing her name- oh" the beggar began to crawl back into the shadows, "how beautiful she was. You had it good."

The beggar's voice was fading away. He leaned his head back against the brick wall and sat in his usual spot next to a puddle and the storm drain.

"You had it real good, didn't you?"

Charles lost the fight against himself and felt a tear running down his cheek. Out of all the people he had walked through who did not know him, one dirty beggar managed to get to him the most. Charles dragged a finger tip over his cheek and stopped. He turned around and saw the beggar looking back at him. The beggar smiled and motioned for him to come closer. Charles shook his head and frowned. Every muscle ached to fight back the urge to cry. With red and watery eyes, Charles pointed a finger at the beggar and waved it slowly from left to right.

The beggar simply stared at him, smiling.

"You don't know anything about us." He hissed.

The beggar's lips dropped to form an _o_.

"One…two…" the beggar sang and then went on to laugh.

Charles closed his eyes and listened to the rhyme in his head.

"You need my help. You really do, now that you've got the only thing keeping you alive your main mission." The beggar's voice was firm.

"What mission?" Charles knew the answer.

The beggar smiled. "It's destiny."

"What mission?" He asked again.

"Let me help you son. I will train you."

Charles watched as the beggar pointed at his own chest.

"I'll train you how to use this," then he moved his finger towards his temple "in here."

Charles shook his head and walked away leaving the beggar to watch his back shrink into the distance. The beggar coughed and wheezed and then wrapped his fingers around a liquor bottle beside him.

"Do your homework kid."

Charles had to blink once and then twice before the memory was lost into the depths of his mind. He let his fingers go from the bars containing him and then walked towards the back of the jail cell. The others accompanying him in the cell watched as he pressed his back against the brick wall.

"Let me out." He muttered underneath his breath.

Charles jolted back towards the cell bars and began pounded against them with his hands and feet.

"Let me the fuck out, I said!" Charles spat at the police officers who stood around the cell watching him.

"I need to get to the girls!" Charles held onto the bars.

Charles winced as his back collapsed against the floor. He pressed his right hand into his chest and groaned. A police officer slid his baton back into his belt hook and pointed a finger at Charles.

"Which is the reason why we're not letting you go. Now get your ass away from the bars or I'll make this a long night for you."

Charles glared at the officer and read his badge. _Officer Daniel S. Goode. _He got back on his feet and walked quietly to a far bench. His tired eyes fell on one inmate to another before he settled on his shoes. There they began to focus in and out. His shoelaces was the last thing he saw before he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_Klink!_

"Alright ladies, are you ready? One…two…."

Several young women traded excited looks.

"Three!"

One. A shot glass with golden colored liquid tilted downwards into an open mouth.

Two. The contents of another glass splashed around the back of a mouth and down it's throat.

Three. Another woman coughed before biting deeply into a lime wedge.

Four. Three other younger women watch and "wowed" as the three participating women wiped their lips with napkins. They give each other high fives before laughing hysterically. Stephanie, who was much shorter and wider than the other women, walked over to their speaker system and played a lively and fast paced song. She laughed and hiccupped as another woman, Kate, reached for her hands and began dancing with her.

Samantha, a blonde who owned the apartment, watched with amusement as her best friends danced wildly around the living room. She sat and sipped on a bottle from the table. Then she looked at the three youngest women across from her and grinned.

"See ladies, stick with us and this is what you're going to be a part of." Samantha smiled triumphantly. "Being a K-D-Chi is no joke, even if we have a lot of fun." She smirked as she took another sip.

"So when do we get bigs?" One of the younger women asked excitedly.

The blonde held up her hand and sat her drink down. "Woah-woah. Not too fast now. We're not guaranteeing you a spot, I mean- you still have to rush."

The younger woman nodded. "Well, of course."

"This is just a taste. Come next fall and then…we'll see."

"So to recap Steph, Kate and myself are…unfortunately…the last remaining senior sisters of the sorority. And, let me try to remember- Erin, Selene and" Samantha squinted and bit her lower lip, "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth, the youngest of the three sitting, nodded slowly.

"You are interested in becoming a full time sister, correct?"

The three girls quickly nodded.

Samantha folded her hands behind her head. "It'll take some work but I'm certain we'll make sisters out of you…if you make the rush."

Kat stopped dancing and began watching Elizabeth. "You look familiar," she said, "but I don't know from where."

Elizabeth shrugged and chuckled.

"What happened to the others?" Selene quickly asked.

Samantha's smile quickly faded. She turned to Stephanie who shook her head "no".

"The girls are not with us." Samantha took another sip from her drink.

"Well on to better news," the blonde began playing with her locks, "has anyone seen Lisa?"

The women beside her shook her head.

"Steph? Kate?" The blond asked them and then turned to the younger women. "You won't know everyone right away."

"Steph, didn't you call Lisa and Susanna? I wanted them to come over tonight and introduce to the new girls how bigs and littles work," The blonde looked at the younger women, "they're the best examples of how mentoring and sisterhood work hand in hand." She gave them a wink.

"Yeah I did but they haven't responded since."

Kate saw a small spider crawl up her arm and quickly flicked it away. Her skin began forming goose bumps as she thought about the arachnid touching it's eight legs on her smooth skin. Suddenly, an urge to collapse bad swept through her body and into her head. She felt lightheaded and immediately began walking towards the nearest bedroom.

"I don't think they want to come- Kate, where are you going?" Samantha shouted over the music.

Kate waved them off and stumbled into the bedroom. She dragged her feet across the floor letting her knees hit the bedpost. Kate toppled onto the bed and moaned. A pain had begun pulsing in the pit of her stomach. She turned off the lamp beside the bed and pulled her knees in closer to her stomach.

"Guess, she couldn't keep her liquor." Samantha shrugged and turned back to the girl. She slumped on the living room couch.

Stephanie got up from the couch and rubbed her head. "Y'know Sam, I think I'm going to crash too. I don't feel so well."

"You too?" Samantha felt herself swearing in her head.

Stephanie said her good-byes and retired for the night. The younger women looked up curiously at her and then back at Samantha.

Samantha waited until Stephanie was out of earshot. "Kate and Steph aren't the greatest girls to drink with," she whispered, "so I'm hoping you will be." Samantha winked at them and then saw Elizabeth.

"So are you sure you aren't related to anyone here?" Samantha asked her.

Elizabeth played with her red locks and shook her head. "No, I'm not. I don't have any older sisters."

Samantha played with a thought finally left it at that. "Fair enough."

Kate tightened her chest and fought back the urge to vomit She felt a pressure erupt beneath her throat that caused her to burp. Something hit the top of the comforter that made Kate uneasy. She turned on the lamp and slid her hand over the bed. A small black spider quickly crawled on top of her hand and bit the back of her knuckles. Kate shrieked as she frantically killed the spider. Then she burped again and felt something small escape her throat.

Kate placed her hand over her mouth as she burped again. Another black spider slipped from between her fingers and crawled down her arm with more quickly following it. Kate's eyes bulged as she laid paralyzed in the bed, watching as a horde of small spiders scurried out of her mouth. Then she found the will to scream.

The spiders continued to flow out of her mouth and nose with doubling numbers. They made their away behind each other towards the comforter. Kate swung her hands at them and flung group of spiders away from her skin and face. The increasing numbers of the spiders were now covering the white comforter with a shiny black shine that moved a thousand times among itself. From the center of this blanket of creatures came a rod-like object that pointed upwards. It was as if the spiders had climbed on top of one another to form the thing. The impossibility reflected off of Kate's eyes as she winced and twisted from the agonizing bites. The object continued to stretch upwards until the tip of it began to open like blossoming petals. However, the petals instead resembled more like four razor blades and a thumb.

The lamplight flicked on and off as the arm that was pushed out of the sea of spiders was joined by a shoulder, another arm and finally a head wearing fedora. When the body came into full view, Kate attempted to kick the body but only managed to move the spiders covering it. Chunks of live spiders began falling off of the body to reveal the person inside it.

Kate screamed as she denied the person's existence. "It's not real! Wake me up!"

**OH, NOW YOU GET IT. DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE THAT SLUT FRIEND OF YOURS UNTIL YOU SAW ME, HUH BITCH? WELL WHO'S GOT THE SHORT END OF THE GLOVE NOW?**

The man flicked away a spider from his crisp nose and crawled over Kate's body. For a moment, Kate saw the stripped flesh on the man's face and the piercing eyes beneath the brown hat. The man grinned as he observed Kate from toe to head. Then the spiders began ascending back up Kate's body towards her face.

Kate shut her mouth closed but the spiders found other ways inside her face. They crawled in single lines towards her ears, nose and eyes. Kate felt the pressure building up inside her head and let out a horrifying scream which the spiders soon took advantage of. They slipped into the corners of her eyes with ease.

**WHAT'S WITH THE BUG EYES?**

The man threw his head back in coarse laughter.

**HERE, LET ME TO HELP YOU OUT A BIT.**

"Do you hear that?" Selene asked Samantha. She got up to listen and pointed towards the bedroom that Kate had entered.

Samantha heard the screaming too and pointed at the others to stay. "Everyone stay here."

She bolted for the bedroom and saw Kate twisting her body around in angst. Samantha rushed to wake her but Kate was deep in her sleep. She tried pinching and slapping her arm but Kate's eyelids remained closed.

"Kate! Wake up girl."

Kate frowned and shook her head. "Please don't." She whispered.

"Kate, open your eyes now!"

Kate's eye's exploded in a fountain of blood as they collapsed into her sockets. A pool of blood was now oozing out from her ears and nose, staining the white comforter beneath her. Samantha screamed and stumbled back against the bedroom wall. She watched Kate's soak in her own blood.

"Oh my god." Samantha's voice trembled.

Stephanie had trouble walking down the hallway to the bathroom. Her vision doubled and moved with every step. She placed a hand on the wall and carefully foot one foot in front of the other. When Stephanie reached the bathroom door, she opened it to reveal another hallway. Stephanie squinted at the hallway.

"I could've sworn this was it." She said to herself. She took another step and ventured into the hallway towards the bathroom door at the end. Upon reaching that one she opened it and saw another hallway.

"What the hell?"

Stephanie now began jogging down the hall and opened the door at the end. There was no bathroom, only another hallway. Stephanie tried the door on the opposite side and blamed her confusion on the alcohol. When she opened the door Stephanie saw not a room or another hallway, but a boiler-room. Stephanie took a deep breath and stepped in.

The boiler-room was red hot. Steam spouted from every leak and vent like a geyser of burning fog. Rusted pipes and machines whined and moaned as the pressure of steam worked it's contents even passed decay. Stephanie saw her shadow vanish and reappear from the flickering orange lights above. She walked across a catwalk and began exploring the machines.

**OH LOOK, IT'S A TWO FOR ONE SPECIAL TONIGHT!**

Stephanie cringed at the voice that exploded around the boiler-room. She looked around her and made a cup with her hand around her mouth.

"Hello? Is somebody there?"

Stephanie walked through a wall of steam. Her heat pounded against her chest. She took out her cell phone and messaged Samantha for help. Stephanie finally found a set of metal stairs that led to the first floor of the boiler-room. She carefully descended the stairs and kept her ears alert.

**ONE…TWO…**

Stephanie recognized the tune. A high pitch metallic screech echoed passed the hissing of steam and generators.

**FREDDY'S COMING FOR YOU…**

She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the wall of steam that cascaded over the stairs like a white carpet. Through the steam she could make out a silhouette of a man with a fedora. The silhouette raised it's hand and on it she saw four long razors.

Stephanie's body reacted first. She ran around a massive tank from the stairs and eventually stopped in front of a large blast door. There was a voice on the other side that sounded familiar.

"Hello?" Stephanie shouted through the door.

The response was muffled.

"Help me!" She shouted as her fists pounded against the metal. "Where are you?"

**BEHIND YOU.**

Stephanie whipped around and was quickly pressed back against the door. The man with the fedora latched onto her throat with his left hand and lifted her up off of the ground. Stephanie curled her toes inwards.

"Please…let me go." Stephanie gurgled from the man's grip.

The man only squeezed harder. Stephanie coughed and tried pushed him out of the way.

"I…don't want…to die!"

**I NEED YOU TO SEND A MESSAGE FOR ME.**

"Let me live…and I'll do it."

**OH, I KNOW YOU'LL DO IT. IT DEPENDS ON YOU STEPHANIE. **

"I can say…whatever…you want me to say."

**MESSAGES DON'T HAVE TO TALK.**

The man dropped Stephanie to the ground and grabbed a fist full of hair. He dragged her squirming body along as he walked towards the center of the boiler-room.

"Please! I _beg _you!"

The man finally stopped and straddled over Stephanie's waist. He opened his gloved hand with a _shnk_! and grinned.

The man's weight pushed Stephanie into the hard ground.

**I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU. I SEE HOW YOU COMPARE YOURSELF TO THAT SKINNY BLONDE BITCH. **

"Wait, please, what are you talking about?" Stephanie whined.

The man leaned in closer to Stephanie's ear.

**DON'T WORRY. I THINK YOU'RE FAT TOO.**

The man shoved a rotting apple from his left hand into her mouth and laughed. Stephanie could feel the maggots squirming through her teeth. Tears ran down her face as she screamed into the filthy apple. He grabbed another tuff of her hair.

**PIGS ARE GREAT AT TWO THINGS! BEING FAT AND BEGGING!**

He laughed as he lifted her up, still pulling on the back of her hair, and tossed her into an open furnace. Stephanie saw the yellow inferno erupt in flames and heat. Before she could grab onto anything Stephanie fell head first into her hell.

**MAKE ME PROUD PIGGY! **

Samantha heard chaos and screaming in the living room and rushed out of the bedroom. She wiped away her tears to see what the girls were pointing at and saw Stephanie, completely engulfed in fire, run amok in the apartment. The four of them huddled in the corner screaming terrifyingly at the horrific scene in front of them.

Back in the jail cell, Charles woke up with rage in his eyes. He shouted and slammed his body against the wall in an angry fit.

"Let me out now!" He ordered. "They're dying!"


End file.
